The One of Impossible Knowledge
by EowynDOZ
Summary: What happens when the Doctor meets a person with Impossible Knowledge of everything...even him? What will happen. *The First In The Destiny Series.* (From Season 4 to 10-Specials.) (Silence in the Library to Waters of Mars.)
1. Silence in the Library

Silence in the Library:

In a small quaint home there was a girl and a man sat in a small normal British family room.

"Close your eyes, and tell me what you see." The man said to the little girl.

"The library" The girl says with her eyes closed. She sees herself surrounded by many buildings.

"Open your eyes again. Where are you now?" The man asks.

"My living room, Dr. Moon." The girl says.

"When you close your eyes" The man says now indentified as Dr. Moon.

"I go to the library" she says.

"Go to the library now." Doctor Moon says gently. The girl looks around the library and shes in a wooden glass dome, and many books surrounding her. The room noted as a rotunda.

"Are you back there?" Doctor Moon asks.

"Yes" she answers.

"The same part?" Doctor Moon questions.

"No, it's always different. The library goes on forever." She tells Doctor Moon with a calm voice.

"How do you move?" Doctor Moon asks curiously.

"By wishing." The girl says with a small smile. At that same time the door to the entrance of the room she's in the doorknob rattles.

"What's wrong?" says Doctor Moon

"Something's here. Someone's got in. No one's supposed to get in." the girl says fearfully.

"She's never mentioned anyone else. She's always been alone." The girl's father says scared.

"Someone's in my library. No, no, please, that's not allowed. That's not allowed." The girl says panicking.

"Listen to me. The library is in your mind." Doctor Moon says trying to calm the girl down.

"I know it's in my mind, but something's got inside." The girl cries out. As soon as she says that a brown haired man in a trench coat and a ginger normal looking woman burst through the door.

"Oh. Hello. Sorry to burst in on you like this. Okay if we stop here for a bit?" the man says to the little girl.

Now we will go back to before the people burst into the rotunda. In a future looking room.

"Books. People never really stop loving books." The man says in the room before him and the ginger haired women walk out now in the library. "Fifty first century. By now you've got holovids, direct to brain downloads, fiction mist, but you need the smell. The smell of books, Donna. Deep breath." Say the man now identifying the women as man who is called the Doctor and Donna walk down a marble staircase to an outside area. "The Library. So big it doesn't need a name. Just a great big The." The Doctor exclaims to Donna.

"It's like a city" Donna says shockingly.

"It's a world. Literally, a world. The whole core of the planet is the index computer. Biggest hard drive ever. And up here, every book ever written. Whole continents of Jeffrey Archer, Bridget Jones, Monty Python's Big Red Book. Brand new editions, specially printed." The Doctor tells Donna smirking slightly Donnas reaction.

Now we will stop and move forward to a better more exciting part of the adventure. The doctor and donna move around the rotunda in question of everything happening in till a interface turns and says "Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached." The door burst open and seven people in suits walk in. One of the people assumed the leader removes the filter from her helmet.

"Hello, Sweetie." The woman says with blond curly hair in a joking matter like a sister would say to a brother or cousin. Just then a woman with brunette hair and rounded face takes off her helmet filter.

"Oi, sissy that's what I'm supposed to say." She sasses the blonde haired woman. While the blonde woman just laughs. The Doctor 'of course' at the time is confused in till a snaps himself back to reality.

"Get out." He demands.

"Doctor." Donna asks the Doctor confusingly.

"All of you. Turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away. Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you." The Doctor tells them.

"Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers." The blonde woman says to her team behind her.

"How do you know they're not androids?" Another woman says with short dark hair to the blonde woman.

"Because we've…" the long haired brunette woman says pointing to herself and the blonde. "dated androids. They're rubbish and I won't date another one again." Just then a man speaks up.

"Who is this? You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives." The says outraged.

The blonde and brunette women just smirk and answer together. " We lied, Were always lying. Bound to be others." The man turns around a points to a woman with brown/black hair.

"Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts." He tells her.

The blonde haired woman walks up to the Doctor and asks. "You came through the north door, yeah? How was that, much damage?"

"Please, just leave. I'm asking you seriously and properly, just leave." The Doctor asks desperately then he pauses. "Hang on. Did you say expedition?" Before either the blonde or brunette women can answer the man answers first.

"My expedition. I funded it." The man says a tiny bit proudly.

"Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists." The Doctor asks.

The brunette and blonde grin at each other. "Got a problem." Says the blonde. "With archaeologists" finishes the brunette.

"I'm a time traveler. I point and laugh at archaeologists." The Doctor deadpanned.

"Oh I bet you do" says the brunette quietly.

"What?" questions the Doctor and when the brunette didn't answer he just sighed in defeat and said. "Never mind."

"Ah. Professor River Song, archaeologist. " says River. "and this is…"

The brunette butted in before she could say anything. "Captain Serena Song, also archaeology and piloting." Serena says shaking the Doctors hand.

The Doctor quickly replies by saying. "River Song and Serena Song, lovely names. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again. Not one living thing, not here, not ever. Stop right there. What's your name?" he says point to the short dark haired girl.

"Anita" she quickly replies.

"Anita, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared. No, bit more scared than that. Okay, do for now." He says "You. Who are you?" he questions and dark short curly haired man.

"Er, Dave." He answers unsurely.

"Okay, Dave." The Doctor says quickly.

"Oh, well, Other Dave, because that's Proper Dave the pilot, he was the first Dave, so when we…" Other Dave answers quickly correcting himself and point to a short straight brown/black haired man before getting cut off by the doctor.

"Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?" The Doctor asks Other Dave. Before he walks out and checks.

"Yeah. Oh, it's a bit darker." Other Dave says.

" How much darker?" The Doctor questions him.

"Oh, like I could see where we came through just like a moment ago. I can't now." He says shockingly.

"Seal up this door. We'll find another way out…" He tells Other Dave.

"I was afraid something like this would happen." Serena says. The Doctor pauses and asks. " Wait…what do mean?"

"Nothing…just nothing." She says.

"No you said I was…" the Doctor says.

"I was just saying." Serena insisted.

"No you were meaning some…." The Doctor says before getting cut off by Serena.

"NO JUST LEAVE IT." She yells. Leaving the Doctor and everyone else shocked. "I'm sorry…" Serena says before walking to River.

The Doctor clears his throat and says. "As I was saying Other Dave Seal up this door and we will find another way."

"Would you…" Other Dave asks before getting cut off by the first man.

"We're not looking for a way out. Miss Evangelista?" He inquires.

"I'm Mister Lux's personal everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation." She says to the Doctor and Donna who then take the contracts and respond by ripping them in half and Donna saying.

"Yeah, lovely. Thanks." She says

"My family built this library. I have rights." Lux Exclaims.

"You have a mouth that won't stop." Serena says angrily to Lux.

"You think there's danger here?" River asks the doctor.

The Doctor responds by saying. "Something came to this library and killed everything in it. Killed a whole world. Danger? Could be." He tells River and Serena.

"That was a hundred years ago. The Library's been silent for a hundred years." Says River "Whatever came here's long dead." Finishes Serena.

"Bet your life?" The Doctor questions looking at Serena and River.

"Always." River responds at the same time Serena says. "Absolutely."

"What are you doing?" says Lux as Serena, The Doctor, and River turn their heads to hear him say.

" He said seal the door." Other Dave says to Lux.

"Torch." The Doctor asks Lux who is to angry to do anything. So Serena walks over to his bag and takes it out handing it to the Doctor.

"Here you go." She says as she passes it to the Doctor.

"Thanks." He mumbled before Lux asks angry and frustrated.

" You're taking orders from him?" Lux ask Other Dave.

"Spooky, isn't it?" The Doctor asks interrupting Lux and shining Lux's torch around the shadowy areas in the room. While everyone crowds around him. "Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong, because it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada." The Doctor says with distaste.

"What's Vashta Nerada?" Donna asks the Doctor.

"It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark. Lights! That's what we need, lights. You got lights?" The Doctor says.

"What for?" River asks.

"Form a circle. Safe area. Big as you can, lights pointing out." Says the Doctor.

Just about as Lux is about to complain Serena speaks out with a sassy attitude. " Oi. Do as he says." She says. The Doctor and River smirk at her attitude.

"You're not listening to this man?" Cries out Lux to River and Serena.

"Apparently we are." Says River pointing to herself and Serena.

"Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mister Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the library database. See what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Pretty boy, you're with me. Step into mine and the professors office." Serena Tells everyone.

"Captain Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?" Lux asks Serena.

"I don't fancy you at all." Sasses Serena.

The Doctor then walks over to a terminal where Proper Dave is. "Probably I can help you." The Doctor says.

"Pretty boy. With me and the professor, I said." Says Serena smirking how oblivious he is.

"Oh, I'm pretty boy?" The Doctor says now realizing it.

"Yes. Ooo, that came out a bit quick." Donna says to the Doctor sarcastically.

"Pretty?" The Doctor asks Donna.

"Meh." Donna replied now exactly agreeing with it.

As the Doctor walks away towards River and Serena he tells everyone in the rotunda. "Don't let your shadows cross. Seriously, don't even let them touch. Any of them could be infected." He says.

"How can a shadow be infected?" Other Dave asks the Doctor before he reaches Serena and River though he doesn't answer.

"Excuse me, can I help?" Evangelista asks.

"No, we're fine." Responds Anita quickly.

"I could just you know, hold things." Evangelista insists.

"No, really, we're okay." Other Dave tells her.

"Couldn't she help?" Donna asks them.

"Trust me. I just spent four days on a ship with that woman. She's er…" Other Dave trails off.

"Couldn't tell the difference between the escape pod and the bathroom. We had to go back for her. Twice." Anita says.  
>Just then River takes a old blue battered book with eight squares on it out of hers and Serena's bag.<p>

"Thanks." River says.

" For what?" the Doctor asks confusingly.

"The usual. For coming when we call." Responds Serena.

"Oh, that was you?" The Doctor says talking about a message him and Donna got early when they first arrived.

"You're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know us." Says Serena.

"I'm assuming there's a reason." River finishes.

"A fairly good one, actually." The Doctor Responds.

"Really?" Questions River, but before he can answer Serena takes the book and says.

"Okay, shall we do diaries, then? Where are we this time? Er, going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you, yeah? So, er, crash of the Byzantium." Serena says looking at the Doctor and his face shows no emotion so she continues. " Have we done that yet? Obviously ringing no bells. Right. Oh, picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet?" She asks again yet no answer from the Doctor. " Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then. Whoo, life with a time traveller. Never knew it could be such hard work." She says the pauses. "Look at you. Oh, you're young." She says touch the Doctors cheek.

"I'm really not, you know." He says to Serena.

"No, but you are. Your eyes. You're younger than we've ever seen you." River says from the side.

"Both of you have seen me before, then?" The Doctor asks River and Serena.

Serena responds by saying. "Doctor, please tell me you know who we are." Serena asks hopefully.

"Who are you?" He asks. Just then they are interrupted by a *ring ring ring*. The doctor runs off to the terminal. While River and Serena look at other heartbroken. Then get up and walk to the terminal.

"Sorry, that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols. I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?" Other Dave says quickly.

"Doctor? Doctor, that sounds like." Donna tells the doctor.

"It is. It's a phone." The Doctor says.

"I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding. Just that noise." Other Dave tells everyone.

"But it's a phone." Donna says.

"Let me try something." The Doctor tells Other Dave. As the Doctor tries the screen stops and a message saying 'Access Denied'. "Okay, doesn't like that. Let's try something else." He says.

"Okay here it comes." The Doctor says. Just then a little girl pops up on the screen. "Hello?" the Doctor says.

"Hello. Are you in my television" She asks.

"Well, no, I'm, I'm sort of in space. Er, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple grid security processor. " The Doctor rambles. Serena looks at the Doctor with an amused expression.

"Would you like to speak to my Dad?" asks the girl again.

Before the doctor can answer Serena butts in and says. " Dad or your Mum. That'd be lovely. Thank you." She says.

"I know you. You're in my library." The girl tells them.

"Your Library" The Doctor and Serena say together confused.

"The library's never been on the television before. What have you done?" She asks them quickly.

"Er, well, I just rerouted the interface." The Doctor says and right after he says that the screen goes fuzzy.

"What happened? Who was that?" River asks.

"I need another terminal. Keep working on those lights. We need those lights!" The Doctor she ignoring Rivers questions.

"You heard him, people. Let there be light." Serena tells everyone. The Doctor walks over to the blue Diary of Serena and River and tries to look in till Serena stops him. "Sorry, you're not allowed to see inside the book. It's against the rules." Says Serena.

"What rules?" the Doctor asks confused.

"Your rules." Serena responds then walks off with the Diary.

As the Doctor is about to walk away when books inside the room start flying everywhere. "What's that? I didn't do that. Did you do that?" The Doctor asks Proper Dave.

"Not me" Responds Proper Dave. Right then the screen says 'CAL Access Denied'.

"What's Cal?" Exclaims The Doctor.

"What's causing that? Is it the little girl?" River asks.

"But who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place? How does the data core work? What's the principle?" Says Serena

"What's Cal?" The Doctor ask Serena and River.

"Ask Mister Lux" They Respond at the same time.

"Cal, what is it?" The Doctor asks Lux.

"Sorry, you didn't sign your personal experience contracts." Lux deadpanned

" Mister Lux. Right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?" The Doctor exclaims.

"I'm protecting my family's pride." He responds.

"Well, funny thing, Mister Lux. I don't want to see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important." He yells getting angry at Lux.

"Then why don't you sign his contract?" River smiled "Serena and I didn't either. Were getting worse than you."

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?" The Doctor says calmed down.

"There was a message from the Library. Just one. The lights are going out. Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years." Serena said.

"It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in." Lux exclaims at the Doctor.

"Er, excuse me?" Says Evangelista

"Not just now." Lux waves her off.

"There was one other thing in the last message." Said River.

"That's confidential." Growls Lux at River.

"River and I trust this man with our lives, with everything." Serena tells him.

"You've only just met him." Lux exclaims at Serena.

"No, he's only just met us." River adds.

"Er, this might be important, actually." Evangelista says interrupting the conversation at hand.

"In a moment" Lux responds.

"This is a data extract that came with the message." Says Serena showing the doctor the data.

"Four thousand and twenty two saved. No survivors." The Doctor says confused.

"Four thousand and twenty two. That's the exact number of people who were in the library when the planet was sealed." Serena tells the Doctor.

"But how can four thousand and twenty two people have been saved if there were no survivors?" Donna asks.

"That's what we're here to find out." Says River and Serena.

"And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies." Lux says.

As everyone is working and talking suddenly a piercing scream is heard.

Then they run into Lecture hall only to find a skeleton.

"Everybody, careful. Stay in the light." Calmly says the doctor.

"You keep saying that. I don't see the point." Proper Dave says.

"Who Screamed?" The Doctor asks.

"Miss Evangelista." Says Proper Dave.

"Where is she?" He says.

"Miss Evangelista, please state your current…"says Serenas voice echoing quietly through the communicator. "Please state your current position…" Serena trails off. River then walks over a takes the communicator from Evangelista's suit on her body.

"It's her. It's Miss Evangelista." River says sadly.

"We heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds?" cried Anita.

"It took a lot less than a few seconds." Frowned the Doctor.

"What did?" questions Anita.

"Hello?" Evangelista called.

"Er, I'm sorry, everyone. Er, this isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting." River said. Just then Serena walked out of the room into the rotunda not wanting to hear the rest.

A few minutes later everyone walked back into the rotunda River looks at Serena sadly and goes over to comfort her for a minute before the doctor called saying.

"I'm going to need a packed lunch." Called The Doctor. Just then River and Serena got up and went to the lunch pack.

"Hang on." Called River. As they walked over and kneeled by the doctor he asked. "What's in that book?" he questioned.

"Spoilers." Smiled River and Serena. "Just Spoilers."

"Who are you two?" the Doctor asked.

"Professor River Song and Captain Serena Song, University of…" Serena and River answered before the Doctor cut them of asking.

"To me. Who are you two to me?" the Doctor asked.

"Again, spoilers." Smiled Serena.

"Chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out." Said River handing the doctor the food.

"Right, you lot. Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada." The Doctor said. As the Doctor was scanning around the area for the Vashta Nerada with Serena by his side. River was talking to Donna over to the side.

"You travel with him, don't you? The Doctor, you travel with him." River asks.

"What of it?" Ask Donna.

"Proper Dave, could you move over a bit?" asked the Doctor distracting the conversation at hand.

"Why?" Frowned Proper Dave.

"Over there by the water cooler." Said the Doctor. River than saw Serena lightly hit him on the arm and whisper what she thought was 'Oh hush leave him alone at least say thanks' just than he turned to Proper Dave and said. "Thanks."

Then Donna turned to River and asked. "You two know him, don't you?" she said pointing to River and Serena.

"Oh God, do we know that man. We go way back, that man and us. Just not this far back." River nods.

"I'm sorry, what?" Donna asked confused.

"He hasn't met us yet. We sent him a message, but it went wrong. It arrived too early. This is the Doctor in the days before he knew me and Serena. And he looks at us, he looks right through us and it shouldn't kill me and Serena, but it does." River said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" she stared at her in question. "Are you just talking rubbish? Do you two know him or don't you?"

"Donna! Quiet, I'm working" The Doctor told Donna.

"Stop being rude it's not nice" River could hear Serena whisper, but the Doctor ignored her.

"Sorry." Apologized Donna.

"Donna. You're Donna. Donna Noble." River says surprised.

"Yeah." Asks Donna. "Why?"

"We do know the Doctor, but in the future." River says talking about her and Serena. "His personal future."

"So why don't you know me? Where am I in the future?" Donna asks fearfully, but before River could answer the Doctor interrupts her.

"Okay, got a live one. That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man eating swarm." The Doctor says. As he and Serena get up from there kneeling position. He throws the chicken in the shadow and its bone before it hits the floor. "The piranhas of the air. The Vashta Nerada. Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh. Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive" says the Doctor.

"What do you mean, most planets? Not Earth?" Donna asked.

"Mmm. Earth, and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams." The Doctor responded at the same time as Serena.

He turned to Serena shocked and asked. "How do you know that?" He frowned.

"Spoilers." She Smirked.

"But if they were on earth we would know." Donna said interrupting them.

"Nah. Normally they live on road kill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark." Responded the Doctor.

"Every Shadow?" River asked.

"No. But any shadow." The Doctor said.

"So what do we do?" frowned Serena.

"Daleks, aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans, back of the neck. Vashta Nerada? Run. Just run." The Doctor mumbled.

"Run? Run where?" River Panicked.

"This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere." The Doctor asked Lux.

"Don't look at me, I haven't memorized the schematics." Lux responded. The Doctor then looked to Serena.

"Me neither" She replied.

Then Donna Responded by saying. "Doctor, the little shop. They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff." She said quickly.

"You're right. Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop." The Doctor grinned.

"Okay, let's move." Proper Dave says. Then the Doctor turns to noticed Proper Dave has more than one shadow.

"Actually, Proper Dave? Could you stay where you are for a moment?" Doctor says hesitantly.

"Why?" Proper Dave questions.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows." The Doctor apologizes and points to the two angled shadows on Proper Dave. "It's how they hunt. They latch on to a food source and keep it fresh." The Doctor says.

"What do I do?" Proper Dave asks fearfully.

"You stay absolutely still, like there's a wasp in the room. Like there's a million wasps." The Doctor says quickly.

"We're not leaving you, Dave." Says Serena and River determined.

"Course we're not leaving him. Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me." asks The Doctor ask Dave.

"On the floor, by my bag." Points Dave.

Anita runs to get his helmet as the Doctor says. "Don't cross his shadow. Thanks. Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got." He says to Anita and everyone else, and they put their helmets on. As River and Serena do that they give each other scared looks.

"But, Doctor, we haven't got any helmets." Donna says nervously.

"Yeah, but we're safe anyway." The Doctor Answers.

"How are we safe?" Donna questions.

"We're not. That was a clever lie to shut you up. Professor, Captain anything I can do with the suit?" The Doctor says.

"What good are the damn suits? Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit. There was nothing left." Lux asks frustrated.

"We can increase the mesh density. Dial it up four hundred percent. Make it a tougher meal." The Doctor responds annoyed. "Okay" he mumbles as he's sonicing Dave suit.

"Eight hundred percent. Pass it on." He says passing it to River.

"Gotcha." She says before the Doctor who was about to pass his own sonic screwdriver to her who ended holding up her own sonic screwdriver.

"What's That?" He asks.

"It's a screwdriver my screwdriver….well actually mine and Serena's." She said as she tossed the sonic screwdriver to Serena.

"It's sonic." The Doctor says to River and Serena.

"Yeah I know, Snap." Smiled Serena.

Serena Sonics the suits while the Doctor walks Donna over to the teleport. "With me. Come on." He says as they walk. The Doctor takes care of Donna by sending her to his spaceship the Tardis and walks back over to Serena and River due to the calling of his name.

As he walks over he sees everyone by Dave and he doesn't see the second shadow. "Where did it go?" He wonders.

"It's just gone. I looked round, one shadow, see." He says to the Doctor.

"Does that mean we can leave?" Serena asks. "I don't want to hang around here" adds River.

"I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offence." Lux says.

"Shut up, Mister Lux." Sasses River and Serena.

"Did you feel anything, like an energy transfer? Anything at all?" The Doctor asks quickly.

"No, no, but look, it's gone." Says Dave, and as he tries to turn around Serena and the Doctor stop him.

"Stop there. Stop, stop, stop there. Stop moving." She exclaimed.

"They're never just gone and they never give up." The Doctor frowned. He pulls out his sonic and Sonics the area where Dave is standing.

"Well, this one's benign." The Doctor stated.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave says.

"No one, they're fine." The Doctor says confused.

"No seriously, turn them back on." Dave says to everyone.

"They are on." Serena says slowly.

"I can't see a ruddy thing" Dave says, and everyone around him gives confused expressions.

"Dave, turn around." The Doctor states slow and calm. As he turns around everyone sees his visor is dark still.

"What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone? Are we safe here?" Dave Exclaims.

"Dave, I want you stay still. Absolutely still." The Doctor says. "Dave? Dave? Dave, can you hear me? Are you all right? Talk to me, Dave." The  
>Doctor he exclaims.<p>

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine." Dave says slowly.

"I want you to stay still. Absolutely still." The Doctor Commands.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine. I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I…" Dave repeats. Not soon after the lights on his comm. turn off.

"He's gone. He's ghosting." Serena and River say with wide eyes.

"Then why is he still standing?" Lux asks confused.

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave asks over and over.

"Doctor Don't" Serena Says.

"Dave, can you hear me?" The Doctor questions.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave says, and just as he says that he grabs the Doctor by his throat and at this same time reveling him to be a skeleton to everyone. "Who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?" He says again.

"Excuse us." River and Serena say. Serena walks over sonicing the figure releasing the Doctor from its hold.

"Back from it! Get back. Right back." Yells the Doctor. Just then the suit starts to move towards the group.

"Doesn't move very fast, does it?" River says.

"It's a swarm in a suit. But it's learning." The Doctor says.

"What do we do? Where do we go?" Lux says panicking.

"See that wall behind you? Duck." Yells Serena and as soon as she says that everyone ducks a River shoots a gun put a square hole in the wall for them to run through.

"Squareness Gun." The Doctor Exclaims.

"I know right." Smiles Serena.

"Everybody out. Go, go, go. Move it. Move, move. Move it. Move, move." River says interrupting them.  
>As they move down the hall River asks the Doctor. "You said not every shadow." River Exclaims.<p>

"But any shadow." The Doctor Yells.

"Oh, the usual." Serena scoffs as they run down the hall, but no one could hear her.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" The hear Dave say as they run down the hall.

"Run." Yell River and Serena.

As the group ran the looked back to see they slightly out ran Dave. "What are you doing?" Asked Serena.

"Trying to boost the power to the lights. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down." The Doctor answers and Serena nodding in that she understands.

"So, what's the plan?" River panted. "Do we have a plan?"

"Your guys screwdriver looks exactly like mine." The Doctor says.

"Yeah. You gave it to us." Serena answered before River could.

"I don't give my screwdriver to anyone." The Doctor says.

"We're not anyone." River says.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asks.

"What's the plan?" Serena asks saving River from having to come up with an answer and earning a nod of thanks from River in return.  
>Sighing in defeat the Doctor answered.<p>

"I teleported Donna back to the Tardis." He said. "If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate."

"Take her home, yeah." River and Serena answered. "We need to get a shift on."

"She's not there. I should have received a signal. The console signals me if there's a teleport breach." The Doctor said worried.

"Well, maybe the coordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient." Said Serena and River.

The Doctor walks over to an interface (or node an interface with an actual face) and asks. "Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this library. Do you have the software to locate her position?" He asks the node. The node turns around to revel Donna's face one it shocking everyone.

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved." The Node says and then keeps repeating itself.

"Donna." The Doctor says heartbroken.

"How can it be Donna? How's that possible?" Serena asks.

"Donna." The Doctor repeats sadly.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" They hear Dave calling from a distance and keeps repeating himself.

"Doctor, we've got to go now!" River yells desperately.

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" Yells Serena in panic.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Yells Dave.

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved." The Node repeats. River and Serena look around trying to find a way out. As the echoing of both Dave and the Node run through the halls of the library…  
>To Be Continued…<p>

A/n: Hey guys this is Eowyn and this is the first chapter of the new doctor who series. Hoped you liked. Also Imagine Serena as Jennifer Lawrence except with brown hair.


	2. Forest of the Dead

Forest of the Dead

River, Serena, and the Doctor are looking for a way out search around the room fearfully while echoes of Dave can still be heard.

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave says.

"River, quick the squareness gun." Serena says quickly. Serena watches as River turns around to a wall and shoots it showing another square to run through.

"This way, quickly. Move!" River yells. "Thanks by the way." River tells Serena as they run down to corridor.

They finally make it to second area where Serena shouts. "Over here shoot the gun over here here!" She shouts. River quickly shoots the gun and they go through the square into a room with glass dome overlooking a moon.

"OK, we've got a clear spot. In, in, in! Right in the center." River pants

"In the middle of the light, quickly. Don't let your shadows cross. Doctor." Serena says.

"I'm doing it." He responds.

"There's no lights here. Sunset's coming. We can't stay long. Have you found a live one?" River asks.

"Maybe. It's getting harder to tell. What's wrong with you?" the Doctor says. Serena watches amused seeing the Doctor talk to his sonic screwdriver.

"We're going to need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg?" Serena asks and Dave gives her a chicken leg. "Thanks, Dave." She says. She throws the chicken in the shadow and watches as before it touches the ground its bone.

"Okay. Okay, we've got a hot one. Watch your feet."River says.

"They won't attack until there's enough of them." The Doctor says. "But they've got our scent now. They're coming." He tells everyone.

"Well that's just perfect." Serena mumbles sarcastically. Serena notices River noticed her say that and River just shakes her head at her sister.

"Oh, yeah, who is he? You two haven't even told us." Dave asks Serena and River. " Do you two just expect us to trust him?" He questions.

"He's the Doctor." River answers.

"And who is the Doctor?" Lux asks skeptical.

"The only story you'll ever tell, if you survive him." Serena says.

"You two say he's your guy's friend, but he doesn't even know who you two are." Anita questions River and Serena.

"Listen, all you need to know is this. We'd trust this man to the end of the universe. And actually, we've been." Serena answers.

"He doesn't act like he trusts you." Anita frowns.

"Yeah, there's a tiny problem. He hasn't met us yet." River says and everyone watches as her and Serena walk over to the Doctor.

"What's wrong with it?" Serena asks as she and her sister kneel down by the Doctor.

"There's a signal coming from somewhere, interfering with it." The Doctor replies.

"Then use the red settings." River tells him.

"It doesn't have a red setting." He answers.

"Well, use the dampers." Serena says to him.

"It doesn't have dampers." The Doctor answers.

"It will one day." Serena smiles and watches as her sister gets up and walks over to the rest of the group. The Doctor takes Serena's and River's screwdriver out of her hand and asks.

"So, sometime in the future, I just give you two my screwdriver." He asks pointing to River and Her.

"Yeah." She replies shortly.

"Why would I do that?" He questions.

"We didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands, if that's what you're worried about." Serena answers.

"And I know that because?" The Doctor questions again.

"Listen to me. You've lost your friend. You're angry. I understand. But you need to be less emotional, Doctor, right now." Serena says frustrated.

"Less emotional? I'm not emotional" He says quickly and they faintly hear River say 'Yes, you are.' But they ignore her.

"There are six people in this room still alive. Focus on that. Dear God, you're hard work young." She huffs.

"Young? Who are you?" He asks again point to her and River.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Look at the pair of you. We're all going to die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple" Lux says angrily before Serena can reply.

"Doctor, one day we're going to be someone that you trust completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out." She says point to her and her sister. "So I'm going to prove it to you. And I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry." Serena apologizes. Serena gets on her tiptoes and whispers something in his ear that room that no one can hear.

"Are we good? Doctor, are we good?" She asks him.

"Yeah, we're good." He replies.

"Good and I don't only know River does too." Serena says shocking him even more. Serena takes hers and River sonic screwdriver and walks away leaving him alone and goes to talk to her sister.

"How long till he's over the shock about it?" River asks.

"I don't know. However long it takes him to process it." She answers and they get back to work.

"Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with. Practically nothing's strong enough. Well, some hairdryers, but I'm working on that." The Doctor says. "So there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before. So what's new What's changed? Come on! What's new? What's different?" He asks everyone.

"I don't know. Nothing." Dave answers confused. "It's getting dark?" He asks.

"It's a screwdriver. It works in the dark. Moon rise." The Doctor replies. "Tell me about the moon. What's there?" He asks Lux.

"It's not real. It was built as part of the Library. It's just a Doctor Moon." Lux answers true fully.

"What's a Doctor Moon?" Asks Serena and The Doctor at the same time.

"A virus checker." He answers. "It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet." Lux adds.

"Well, still active. It's signaling. Look." He says to them. "Someone somewhere in this library is alive and communicating with the moon. Or, possibly alive and drying their hair. No, the signal is definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through." The Doctor adds. As soon as he says that Serena turns to see a fading image of Donna pops up.

"Doctor!" She yells getting his attention.

"Donna!" He exclaims, but soon Serena and everyone else watches the image disappear.

"That was her. That was your friend! Can you get her back? What was that?" River asks.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength." He says. "Argh, I'm being blocked." The Doctor replies frustrated.

"Professor? Captain?" Anita says.

"Just a moment." River and Serena reply.

"It's important. I have two shadows." She cries. Everyone turns to her looking shocked till River speaks up and says.

"Okay. Helmets on, everyone. Anita, I'll get yours." River says.

"It didn't do Proper Dave any good." Anita cries out again with tears streaming down her cheeks before River puts the helmet on.

"Just keep it together, okay? Because it will work I promise." Serena says calmly trying to calm Anita down.

"Keeping it together. I'm only crying. I'm about to die. It's not an overreaction. And promises usually are hard to keep aren't they?" She replies scared. Serena doesn't reply she just lowers her head.

"Hang on." The Doctor says and Serena watches him sonic the visor black.

"Oh God, they've got inside." River cries due to not noticing The Doctor sonic the suit.

"No, no, no. I just tinted her visor." The Doctor tells her. "Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone." He says.

"Do you think they can be fooled like that?" Serena questions the Doctor.

"Maybe. I don't know. It's a swarm. It's not like we chat." The Doctor replies.

"Can you still see in there?" Dave asks Anita.

"Just about." She answers.

"Just, just, just stay back. Captain, a quick word, please." The Doctor says quickly.

"What?" Serena asks as she walks over to the Doctor.

"Down here." The Doctor says and Serena and him crouch down.

"What is it?" She asks him.

"Look, you said there are six people still alive in this room." He asks her.

"Yeah. So?" Serena questions unsurely.

"So, why are there seven?" He answers and Serena looks up to see Proper Dave.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave asks.

"Run!" The Doctor Yells and everyone including him get up and run.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave repeats. As they run they come to a walkway to another part of the library.

"Professor, Captain, go ahead. Find a safe spot." The Doctor tells them.

"It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit. You can't reason with it." She says trying to reason with him.

"Five minutes." He asks pleadingly.

"Other Dave, stay with him. Pull him out when he's too stupid to live. Two minutes, Doctor." She says then she turns to her sister and tells her. "Come on Serena."

"Oh, no I'm not going." Serena tells her.

"Oh, Yes you are." The Doctor says to her.

"No I'm not." She replies.

"Please." River begs. Serena looks between The Doctor and River. She gives in and nods her head and says.

"Fine. River." She sighs.

"Good." The Doctor smiles.

"Let's go River." She tells her and as they run she calls back to the Doctor. "I want both of you back in one piece." She calls and as she turn the corridor she can barely hear the Doctor say 'Yes ma'am'.

Soon Serena and River make it to another round room. "Here." Serena says as she hand River the sonic screwdriver to scan around the room.

"You know, it's funny, I keep wishing the Doctor was here." River sighs.

"The Doctor is here, isn't he? He is coming back, right?" Anita questions fearfully.

"You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them. and it's like they're not quite finished." Serena says. "They're not done yet. Well, yes, the Doctor's here. He came when we called, just like he always does. But not our Doctor. Now our Doctor, I've seen whole armies turn and run away. And he'd just swagger off back to his Tardis and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor in the Tardis. Next stop, everywhere." She smiles.

"Spoilers." They hear a voice say and Serena turns to see the Doctor walk in. "Nobody can open a Tardis by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that." He adds.

"It does for the Doctor." Serena replies.

"I am the Doctor." He frowns.

"Yeah. Some day." River says.

"How are you doing?" The Doctor asks Anita.

"Where's Other Dave?" Serena asks interrupting him.

"Not coming. Sorry." He answers.

"Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?" Anita asks scared.

"I don't know. Maybe tinting your visor's making a difference." The Doctor says and Serena watches him look down and sees two shadows still on Anita.

"It's making a difference all right. No one's ever going to see my face again." Cries Anita.

"Can I get you anything?" The Doctor asks sadly.

"An old age would be nice." She answers "Anything you can do?" Anita adds.

"I'm all over it." He says to Anita. Serena just looks at Anita sadly.

" Doctor. When we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song or Captain Song. And then she… Captain Song I mean she whispered a word in your ear, and you did trust them. My life so far. I could do with a word like that."Anita tells him. "What did she say? Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me." She says.

"Safe!" The Doctor says.

"What?" Anita asks.

"Safe. You don't say saved. Nobody says saved. You say safe." He says. "The data fragment! What did it say?" The Doctor asks Lux.

"Four thousand and twenty two people saved. No survivors." Lux says confused.

"Doctor?" River and Serena ask worried.

"Nobody says saved. Nutters say saved. You say safe. You see, it didn't mean safe. It meant, it literally meant, saved!" He Exclaims. Serena watches as he walks over to a table.

" See, there it is, right there. A hundred years ago, massive power surge. All the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm. The computer tries to teleport everyone out." He says.

"It tried to teleport four thousand twenty two people?" River questions.

" It succeeded. Pulled them all out, but then what? Nowhere to send them. Nowhere safe in the whole library. Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow." He tells them. "Four thousand and twenty two people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?" The Doctor asks them.

"It saved them." Said Serena and then her eyes widen in realization. "Oh, you genius!" She grins. Then the Doctor takes out a marker and starts drawing on the table.

"The library. A whole world of books, and right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book." He says as he writes. "The computer saved four thousand and twenty two people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive." The Doctor exclaims. The Doctor runs over to a terminal and tries to turn it on, but the screen goes black.  
>"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor says.<p>

"All library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience. Shortly" The Computer says.

"What is it? What is Cal?" The Doctor turns to Lux.

"We need to get to the main computer. I'll show you." Lux tells him.

"It's at the core of the planet." The Doctor says.

"Well, then. Let's go." Serena and River say. Serena takes hers and River's sonic screwdriver and points it at the floor reviling a platform.

"Gravity platform." Serena says.

"I bet I like you two." The Doctor grins.

"Oh, you do." The sisters reply. Then Serena and everyone else step on the platform and go down.

"Autodestruct in fifteen minutes." The Computer says as the group gets to the main core.

"The data core. Over four thousand living minds trapped inside it." The Doctor exclaims.

"Yeah, well, they won't be living much longer." River says. "We're running out of time." Serena finishes. Serena sees the Doctor run over to a  
>terminal and a Childs voice comes through.<p>

"Help me. Please, help me." The little girl cries.

"What's that?" Anita asks.

"Was that a child?" River questions.

"The computer's in sleep mode. I can't wake it up. I'm trying." The Doctor says.

"Doctor, these readings." Serena says pointing to the screen.

"I know. You'd think it was dreaming." He answers.

"It is dreaming, of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written." Lux says getting everyone's attention.

"Computers don't dream." Anita says confused.

"Help me. Please help me." The little girl repeats.

"No, but little girls do." He says as he pulls down a lever opening a door to another room and the group runs through. A node turns around to  
>revel the little girl's face they talked to.<p>

"Please help me. Please help me" She says again.

"Oh, my God." River and Serena say.

"It's the little girl. The girl we saw in the computer." Exclaims Anita.

"She's not in the computer. In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is Cal." Lux points.

"Cal is a child? A child hooked up to a mainframe? Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!" He says point at Lux.

"Because she's family! Cal. Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library and put her  
>living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time." He says. "Any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything, and he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show." Lux adds.<p>

"So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her." The Doctor says in realization.

"This is only half a life, of course. But it's forever." He replies.

"And then the shadows came." Serena and The Doctor said together.

"The shadows. I have to. I have to save. Have to save." CAL says.

"And she saved them. She saved everyone in the library. Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe." The Doctor said.

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Anita asks.

"Because she's forgotten. She's got over four thousand living minds chatting away inside her head. It must be like being, well, me." The  
>Doctor admitted.<p>

"So what do we do?" River asks just as the computer says. '"Autodestruct in ten minutes."

" Easy! We beam all the people out of the data core. The computer will reset and stop the countdown." The Doctor says. "Difficult. Charlotte  
>doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer. Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer. She can borrow my memory space." He adds.<p>

"Difficult. It'll kill you stone dead." Serena cries.

"Yeah, it's easy to criticize." The Doctor said to Serena.

"It'll burn out both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate." Serena and River exclaim.

"I'll try my hardest not to die. Honestly, it's my main thing." The Doctor says.

"Doctor!" Serena says.

"I'm right, this works. Shut up. Now listen. You, River and Luxy boy, back up to the main library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download, and before you say anything else, Captain, can I just mention in passing as you're here, shut up." The Doctor tells her.

"Oh! I hate you sometimes." Serena huffs.

"I know." The Doctor replies.

"Mister Lux, River with me. Anita, if he dies, I'll kill him!" Said Serena. Serena and the other run out of the room leaving Anita and the Doctor alone.

"Come on." Yells Serena as they run.

"Were going as fast as we can run." River yells back. They make it to the main library and do what the Doctor says.

"Mister Lux you stay here me and River will go back to the Doctor." She tells him. Lux just replies with a nod.

"No you stay here Mister Lux may need you expertise." River says before they leave.

"But…" Serena starts before River cuts her off with a death glare. "Oh…fine, but take care of him."

"Sure sissy.' She says as she leaves. As River runs back to the Doctor she comes to find Anita on the floor.

"Oh, Anita." River says sadly.

"I'm sorry. She's been dead a while now. I told you to go! and where Serena?" The Doctor exclaimed

"Lux can manage without me, but you can't." She says as she punches the Doctor knocking him unconscious. "This is for you Serena." She whispers to herself.

"Autodestruct in two minutes." The Computer says.

The doctor wakes up to find River hooking herself up to the computer taking the Doctors place. "Oh, no, no, no, no. Come on, what are you doing? That's my job." He says.

"Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?" She says.

"Why am I handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs?" The Doctor asks confused.

"Spoilers." River replies.

"This is not a joke. Stop this now. This is going to kill you! I'd have a chance, you don't have any. And you'll be leaving Serena alone." He cries.

"You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I." She says with tears. "I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download." She tells him calmly.

"River, please. No." He begs.

" Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die." She cries. "All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean, you turned up on mine and Serena's doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit. You took me and her to Darillium to see the Singing Towers. What a night that was. The Towers sang, and you cried." River said.

"Autodestruct in one minute." The Computer said.

" You wouldn't tell us why, but we suppose you knew it was time. Our time. Time to come to the library. You even gave us your screwdriver. That should have been a clue." River tells him.

The Doctor tries reaching for one of the screwdrivers by Rivers and Serena's diary, but there too far. "There's nothing you can do." River says.

"You can let me do this." He pleads.

"If you die here, it'll mean Serena and I have never met you." She exclaims.

"Time can be rewritten." The Doctor tries.

"Not those times. Not one line. Don't you dare. It's okay. It's okay. It's not over for you. You'll have Serena and see me again with her. You've got all of that to come. You, her, and time and space. You watch all three of us run." She smiles slightly. "But promise me you will take care of Serena." River begs.

"River, Serena knows my name and she said you do too." He asks avoiding the promise.

"Autodestruct in ten" The Computer says again.

"Serena whispered my name in my ear." He begged.

"Nine, eight, seven." The Computer says counting down.

"There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could." He cries.

"Hush, now." She says.

"Four, Three." The Computer states.

"Spoilers." River cries.

"Two, one." The Computer says finishing the countdown. The Doctor watches helplessly as River puts the cables together and as she  
>disappears. The Doctor hears footsteps and sees Serena running down the hall.<p>

"The both of you did it…" She trails off. "Where's River?" Serena asks. The Doctor could only respond by lowering his head. "No No Oh No." Serena sobs. The Doctor sitting there listening to her sobs. Now then he would keep his promise to River. The Doctor managed to get out and left Serena to her grieving.

As the Doctor walked he found Donna. Dona who was looking for a man she met when she was saved. "Any luck?" The Doctor asked his friend.

"There wasn't even anyone called Lee in the library that day. I suppose he could have had a different name out here, but, let's be honest, he wasn't real, was he?" Donna asked.

"Maybe not." He replied.

"I made up the perfect man. Gorgeous, adores me, and hardly able to speak a word. What's that say about me?" She questioned.

"Everything. Sorry, did I say everything? I meant to say nothing. I was aiming for nothing. I accidentally said everything." The Doctor apologized.

"What about you?" She asked him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm always all right." He answered

"Is all right special Time Lord code for really not all right at all?" She questioned him again.

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Because I'm all right, too." Donna answered.

"Come on." The Doctor says as the walk to the previous marbled stair area.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Donna asked the Doctor meaning Serena.

"I don't know, but I made a promise to River that I would take care of her…" He said. "So she will probably be traveling with us." He told her.

"Really!" Donna asked excited finally another women would be possibly onboard the Tardis. The Doctor nodded just as the made it to the same outdoor area they were at earlier. The Doctor placed down the diary and sonic screwdriver and Donna asked.

"Your friend, Professor Song. She and Serena knew you in the future, but they didn't know me. What happens to me? Because when she heard my name, the way she looked at me." Donna questions.

" Donna, this is their diary. My future. I could look you up. What do you think? Shall we peek at the end?" He asked.

"Spoilers, right?" Donna smiles.

"Right." He replies.

" Come on. The next chapter's this way." He says as he puts the screwdriver on diary, but he turns around and runs back. "Why? Why would I give them my screwdriver? Why would I do that? Thing is, future me had years to think about it, all those years to think of a way to save her and save Serena from hurting too much, and what he did was give them a screwdriver. Why would I do that?" He asked himself. He opened a little part on the screwdriver reviling green lights.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, look at that. I'm very good!" He praised.

"What have you done?" Donna asks.  
>"Saved Them" He replies before running off leaving Donna alone.<p>

"Stay with me! You can do it, stay with me! Come on, you and me, one last run!" He yells as one light goes off. As he makes it to the gravity platform he says. "Sorry, River and Serena shortcut!" He says.

"Platform disabled." The Computer says as he jumps into the gravity well and the last light is blinking. He runs and plugs their sonic screwdriver into the core and River neural energy is transferred. The Doctor is about to walk away when he hears a voice.

"She made you promise didn't she?" Serena asks.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded.

"To take care of me." She says and the Doctor sees her cheeks stained with tears. He kneels down by and says.  
>"Yes."<p>

"Ok." She says standing up. "I should probably be…" But she is cut off by the Doctor.

"I was wondering well since Donna needs another girl around…" He trails off.  
>Serena smiles knowing what he's asking. "Yes! I'll join you in the tardis." She Exclaims. The Doctor smiles and they start to walk off towards the tardis before Serena says.<p>

"Oh I need the diary. Be right back." She says as the Doctor watches he run off. Serena comes to where the Diary was placed picks it up and says. "Thanks sissy!" She smiles and runs back to the tardis where the Doctor and Donna are she walk in and the Doctor turns around snapping his fingers closing the door.

Serena Voice Over "My Sister Always said this one favorite quote of ours: "Nothing is Impossible Just Highly Improbable - Douglas Adam"

A/n: Ok. So that was forest of the dead and I will start posting every Wednesdays after this hoped you enjoyed. Noble who/Eowyn.


	3. I Meet Martha Jones and Captain Harkness

Author/ Eowyn: Nothing is Impossible Just Highly Improbable - Douglas Adam

A/N Hey what up this will be what shes wearing in this adventure: meet_martha_jones_captain_harkness/set?id=137697038&lid=3905619

I Meet Martha Jones and Captain Harkness:

Serena sat in four square medium size room. It was a while after the library. The room she was in was Tardis blue, there was a platform double bed, some different art on the wall, a plain bathroom, and a nightstand with a light. She was reading when she heard a *Thud Thud* on the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's me the Doctor" He replied as he sat patiently by the door. "Were going to meet someone." The Doctor said.

"One minute. I have to get ready." Serena said she heard a faint 'ok' from the doctor. She got dressed and got her stuff also walking to the door. As she opened the door she put her's and rivers diary in her bag. She winced at the thought of her sister.

She walked down to the the coral like console. Serena quietly laughed as she heard the Doctors rambling to Donna."So where we going?" She asked. The Doctor turned to see her wearing blue jeans, black converse (just like himself), a red tropical like shirt with a black long sleeve under shirt, and a book bag with pins on the side plus a flashlight on the side.

"Why..why are wearing a torch?" He questioned.

"Because the world is ending and I need a light to shine the way." She replied sarcastically. She looked to see the Doctor had a confused face. "No you stupid idiot the lights for if we go somewhere dark." Serena shook her head.

"Oh..." The Doctor Realized.

"I quite like it." Donna said. "It's just her personality."

"Yeah..I got to admit it is..." He admitted."But what whats with the back pack?" The doctor finished.

"For Evidence." She replied before walking over to Donna. The Doctor just shrugged running around like console flicking levers and pressing buttons.

"Ok now Serena and Donna I want you too meet two good friends of mine and previous companions." He said as the started to move through the vortex.

"Who are they?" Donna and Serena asked.

"You'll see... oh whoops going to be a bumpy ride." The Doctor called as they were thrown around.

"Ahhhh..." Donna and Serena screamed. Just then the Tardis landed with a thud. Donna and Serena land with an *thud* while the Doctor was able to hold on to the railing.

"Oww..." Serena moaned.

"I'm going to be soar for a while" Donna remarked. Then they turned their heads to the Doctor as the got up.

"We are going to kill you later." They Yelled. The Doctor winced at the anger before turning around running down the ramp grabbing his trench coat and heading for the door Donna and Serena following.

Serena closed the door behind her when she turned she saw she was in a underground base of some sort. With alot of technology around.

"Hello!" The Doctor called waiting for a response.

"Doctor! A voice called. Serena, Donna, and The Doctor turned around to see a man in a WWII trench coat.

"Jack!" The Doctor said walking over shaking his hand.

"Um...Doctor who's this?" Donna asked interrupting. Jacks head turned toward Donna and he walked over and said.

"Captain..." He said kissing Donna's hand before getting cut off by Serena.

"Jack Harkness of Torchwood." She said. Jack looked shocked for a second hearing this voice than he turned and saw Serena. He smirked and walked over to her.

"And who might you be ladies." He said to Donna and Serena.

"Oh don't start." The Doctor groaned.

"Doctor oh my god it's so good to see you!" They heard another voice and turned to see a woman.

"Martha!" He exclaimed walking over and hugging the woman in a bear hug before breaking it and turning to Jack.

"Jack back off." She said sternly.

"Alright Alright...just tell me their names." He surrendered.

"This is Donna Noble..."She started than saw Serena and looked confused. "I don't know who that is...Doctor?" Martha asked looking at him.

"Martha, Jack, this is Captain Serena Song pilot and...archaeologist" The Doctor said with saying the last part with a bit of distaste.

"Oh well nice to meet you I'm Martha Jones." She greeted Serena shaking her hand.

"I know he speaks a lot about you." Serena replied. Martha just shook her head remembering Donna saying that exact same thing.

"So Doc where did you pick these two." Jack winked and the Doctor just rolled his eyes.

"Well I met Donna during her wedding..." He started before Jack cut him off.

"He crashed the wedding didn't he?" He asked Donna.

"Yes." She replied shortly.

"He has a habit." Martha said quietly before the doctor continued.

"And Serena at a library." He finished.

"Oh hoooo Doc the library thats the first." Jack laughed

"Not like that we met there than the Vashta Nerada came and..." She started but having an hard time as her eye teared up.

"Her sister sacrificed herself for me and I promised to take care of her." The Doctor said. Everyone quieted.

"I'm sorry Serena we didn't know." Martha apologized rubbing her back in comfort.

"It's okay you didn't know." She replied.

"Alright guys Donna, Doctor, and Serena how about we show you around..." He started before he said. "By the way Serena nice outfit." Jack finished winking at her and the Doctor groaned.

"Please stop." He cried and Jack just put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright." Jack said. As they show them around them meeting the rest of the team. Martha and Serena were talking as they were walking down a hall when they were cut off by a *boom*.

"What the hell was that?" Serena and Martha said.

"I don't know." Jack said.

"Come on lets check it out." The Doctor replied.

Than they ran and as they were near the door they heard a voice.

"Serena...Serena...Serena SONG." A woman's voice called. They ran out (including Jack's team) to see Cyberman like tank also a lot of Cybermen and a couple human military grade Humvee's with some type of militia.

"Um..." The Doctor said lost for words.

"Haha you must be some friends of hers." They heard the voice laugh from one of the humvee's inside from a mic.

"Yes..."The Doctor drawled.

"We..._I _need Serena Song NOW" She yelled. Everyone confused why Cybermen were helping humans with a problem. Than Donna asked the Doctor while Serena was behind everyone not able to be seen.

"Who is she Doctor?" Donna asked scared.

"I don't know." He replied sincerely he had know idea who this women was.

"I do." Serena said Martha, Jack, Donna, and the doctor looked at her as she walked up to the front.

"Who is she?" Martha and Jack asked.

"The General." She replied with venom. Just then a women with an eye patch and an interesting piece of clothing and gun walked out from the Humvee smirking.

"Serena Song. How do you do."

A/N: Hellooo My lovelies so heres my original chapter there will be more next. But as I said in the sneak peek the General is based of the Governor from the Walking Dead. I hoped you enjoyed also no the General is not a time lady. Eowyn P.S the nexted part will be called: Old Enemies possibly.

Author/ Eowyn: Nothing is Impossible Just Highly Improbable - Douglas Adam


	4. Old Enemies

Author/ Eowyn: Nothing is Impossible Just Highly Improbable - Douglas Adam

Old Enemies:

"Hello General." She sneered.

"Oh no thats now way to greet a friend." The General frowned. "Now come on Dear General wants to talk to you."

"I'm not going any where with you." Serena started.'"You psychopath." She finished.

"Why not?" The General asked.

"You know why." She replied back with hatred. The Doctor turned and asked.

"How are the Cybermen agreeing to this."

They the General's head turned to him. Staring him down with her one eye.

"Haha You must be the Doctor of the Time Lords." She smirked. The Doctor look shocked.

"How..ho-w d-o yo-u kno-w?" He question.

"Oh I just learned a lot from you friends here the Cybermen..." The General started before finishing. "In which I made a deal with them..._I_ get _Serena_ and _they_ get _you_."

"The Doctor our greatest enemy." The Cyberman leader spoke. "Will be *Deleted*" The Cyberleader said.

"Now...lets...we can do this nice and..." The General started."FIRE." She Yelled. *Boom* the cybertank went releasing its ammo on torchwood. "I want Captain Song and the Doctor alive...as for the rest...Kill Them All." She yelled darkly. Then the group ran. Running back into the safety of the torchwood base.

"What hell is going on?" Jack question Serena. "Who the hell is that?" He asked as they walked into the main hall.

"The General." She replied shortly. Then the Doctor turned to her.

"No no no I want more answers." He demanded.

"No you really don't." Serena answered before saying. "We need to get to some type of armory...do you have one?"

"Yes." Jack and his team nodded.

"Ok heres the plan." Serena started. "Doctor you will go a see what cyber system you can shut down try anyway to shut down the power supply for the tank, Martha you and Donna keep watch on the perimeter camera's, and Jack, his team, and me will scrap up some stuff to use to fight." She finished. While to Doctor shook his head.

"No no no no...you are not going out there Serena you can't fight." The Doctor said. Serena looked at him a rolled her eyes and turned to Jack.

"Can you fight Jack." She questioned.

"Yeah..." He answered confused.

"Alright fight me." Serena said as she put down her bag.

"Ok..." Jack trailed.

"No Jack don't..." The Doctor said before getting cut off. Serena went over to Jack upper cutting him shocking him. He stumbled back while everyone that was in a circle around them looked shocked. Jack threw a punch a Serena, but she dodged all his attacks. Throwing a fist at him. He caught it and she kicked him in the stomach. Knocking the air out of him. He stumbled back then pushed Serena down. She then flipped up wrapping her legs around his neck flipping him over knocking the air out of him.

"Owwww...thats going to hurt later." Jack moaned. "Ok you win...and Doc she can fight." He finished groaning in pain.

"She told you so." She said to the Doctor who looked shocked.

"Alright go Serena." Gwenyth (one of Jacks team members), Martha, and Donna cheered. Serena just smiled at them helping Jack up.

"So- I gu-es-s w-e ca-n go wi-th Ser-ena's pl-an." The Doctor stuttered still shocked. Then Martha and Donna went to the Camera's and Martha Yelled.

"We got a load of cybemen coming with some human militia Doctor and Serena."

"Alright Doctor go and take the sewers to get to the power source also heres a comm link everyone to keep in touch." Serena said as she passed Jack, The Doctor, Martha, Donna, and Jack's team some comm links and then the Doctor left running off to the sewers. "and as for the rest of us...shall we."

"Alright ladies we'll be back." Jack called as they left.

The Doctor ran down the hall getting to the sewers and sonicing them open.

"Hope this works Serena." The Doctor said through the comm.

"*It will.*" She replied.

"Alright here we go Alon-sy." He said as he went down.

Donna and Martha sat down studying the camera footage and noticed something weird.

"Um...Doctor...Serena." Martha said nervously into the comm.

"*Yes.*" They replied at the same time through the comm.

"They have a...um bomb..." Donna answered speaking through instead of Martha.

"*Great.*" Jack said sarcastically through the comm.

"*Jack.*" Serena and Doctor warned and that shut Jack up because he's scared of Serena.

"*You'll be fine just stay there.*" Serena called before turning off her comm and the same with the Doctor.

"I hope their right." Martha mumbled.

"They are Martha." Donna told her reassuring her.

As Serena, Jack, and his team ran down the hall Serena called.

"Which way?"

"To the right." Gwenyth and Jack answered. They then turned to the right walking into a place sorta like a armory.

"Ok look for anything useful." She said before comming the Doctor. "*How's it going Doctor.*" Serena asked.

"*Fine I'm almost close I'll have to stay of the comm for a while...gotta go.*" He said before turning off his comm.

"Alright lets get some weapons." Serena smirked.

The General sat on top of the Humvee and waited just then there was a big explosion.

"_You have broken the law you will now be punished._" A robotic voice said. The General turned to see a big robot including Jack and his team with weapons killing every cyberman while wounding the humans. Just then the humans ran.

"What stop it you cowards where are you going.' The General yelled than she remembered the cybermen. "You cyberleader there's the targets"

The cybermen then turned focusing fire on the human team just than Serena ran out in a suit with two blasters. Then seeing the General ran after her.

"Hello General." Serena smirked. The General turned around slowly then...attempted to punch Serena failing. As their fighting continued Jack and his team continued to attack. Everyone wondering when the tank would be destroyed as it was doing a lot of damage. Just than *Boom* the tank blew up everyone new that Doctor did it. Now it turns to Serena and the General who were punching, kicking, flipping each other do everything to hurt each other thats what Serena and the General were doing. Just then the General knocked down Serena keeping her down making her lose her guns.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you Song." The General smirked as Serena struggled.

"No...I am..." She said as *Pow* a gun went off. Serena had shot the General. The General backed up off of Serena as Serena stood up.

"I have won General give up." Serena demanded.

"No no no...This is just the beginning." The General spat. Then she reached for her wrist pressing a button teleporting out of there.

"NO!" Serena Yelled falling to her knees and her head in her hands. A couple minutes later Jack and his team ran to Serena they had killed the rest of the Cybermen.

"Serena...Serena...whats wrong we won." Jack shook her.

"No...no we didn't she got away." Serena sniffed.

"Thats okay we WILL get her when we see her again." Jack said.

"Are you sure?" Serena asked.

"Yeah now come on." Jack nodded towards the door and they walked back to torchwood.

As they walked in Donna ran to Serena giving her a hug.

"Oh my god your ok." Donna cried and broke the hug to give everyone else a hug. Martha then turned to Serena and hugged her and said.

"Great job."

"Thanks." Serena smiled while breaking the hug. "Now wheres the Doctor?"

"I don't know he never came back." Martha said.

"Are you sure?" A voice said. Serena and everyone turned to see the Doctor. Serena ran to the Doctor pulling him into a hig while he twirled her around. "Ready to go." The Doctor asked and Serena nodded.

As they stood in front of the tardis everyone said goodbye and the Doctor, Donna, and Serena walked into the Tardis. The doctor ran up the ramp throwing his trench oat in his usually place. Serena who had changed back into her original clothes.

"Do you think we'll have to face her again?" Donna asked.

"Yes." Serena replied.

"But who was she Serena how did you know her?" The Doctor and Donna asked.

"Oh my dear Doctor and Donna that is a story for another time." Serena smirked.

Then the Doctor pulled a lever and the Tardis left travelling through the vortex...

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this original chapter and the General will return, but I will not tell yet. Next will be midnight. Eowyn

Author/ Eowyn: Nothing is Impossible Just Highly Improbable - Douglas Adam


	5. Midnight

Author/ Eowyn: Nothing is Impossible Just Highly Improbable - Douglas Adam

A/N: Serena's Outfit for this chapter is on my Polyvore account. Go check it out. Eowyn

Midnight

Serena had gotten up that morning or what ever time it was to realize Donna wasn't there banging on her door telling her that the "next personal fitness exercise is coming." because there was a outrageous amount of running with their adventures with the Doctor. Serena got up and walked to her opening her door and walking to the console room.

She walked into the coral console room with her pj's that were striped shorts and long red sleeve shirt. Serena walked to see the Doctor working on the TARDIS and decided to be evil this once. She walked up back to the gantry and stood there and screamed.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor jumped up at the alarming scream of Serena and at the same time banged his head and heard laughing.

"You idiot I can not believe you did that." Serena laughed as the Doctor got up and scowled at her.

"Well I'm sorry your alarming scream caused that." He frowned and rubbing his head where he knew a bruise would form.

"Awww is wittle Doctor upset." She cooed. Serena walked over and the Doctor's eyes widened at what she was wear...her pajamas.

"Why...Why...are you wearing..." the Doctor trailed.

"Wearing what...ohh my pajamas." Serena replied and the Doctor nodded. "Don't worry it wasn't for you." She teased and the Doctor had a faint pink on his cheeks only Serena saw and he asked.

"Well what do you need?"

"Where's Donna?" She questioned.

"Ohhh right we are at the planet Midnight and its..." He started before Serena cut him off.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, thats nice now answer my question." Serena started before saying."Where-is-Donna?" slowly.

"Oh I took her to the spa hear I since you were still sleeping I was waiting for you to wake up to ask you if you wanted to go to the spa or come with me to a tour of their falls?" the Doctor asked. Serena nodded and stood as though she was thinking. Before she answered.

"Falls with you...Spa aren't my thing."

"Ok so go get ready and come down and we will go." He smiled.

"Nooo I'm gonna where my pajamas for this adventure..." She replied with sarcasm. Before walking away not hearing the Doctor's response and heading up the gantry.

Serena walked into her room and went to the closet. She riffled through and found a brown leather messenger bag and threw it on the bed before grabbing dark blue skinny jeans, a red tank top, dark green cameo like leather jacket, and a pair of knee length boots with flat heels. Then she got dressed and grabbed the messenger bag stuffing random items in it including her's and Rivers diary and a pencil plus a sketch pad also a phone the Doctor bought her for just in case.

"Well what do you think my queen?" She asked the TARDIS as giving her the nick name the Queen. The TARDIS just hummed in responses as if she was saying 'I love it!' possibly and Serena just mumbled.

"Alright."

Before walking out to the coral console room wear the Doctor was.

Serena walked to the Doctor who was waiting and asked.

"So? What do you think?"

"You look nice. That's a nice look for you Serena." He commented. Serena smiled.

"So... I'm ready to go." She said. He nodded running around the console putting in the coordinates and pulling a lever starting the rotor. The Doctor turned to Serena and asked.

"Why were you only asking about Donna? Not where we were."

"Because shes my alarm clocking always banging on my door when we are going somewhere." Serena replied. He nodded just as the TARDIS landed with a thud knocking them around a bit. Before the duo walked out the door.

As they went out the door Serena looked around to see a place similar to a train station. She was about to say something when the Doctor grabbed her hand pulling her over to a pay phone of some sorts.

"What are you doing?" Serena questioned.

"Calling Donna." He replied shortly sonicing the phone to call her and putting it on speaking so Serena could hear.

"Doctor stop shes..." She started before getting cut off by the Doctor saying.

"Donna!"

"No!" Donna replied. "I know what you going to say." She finished.

"But its saph..." He started before getting cut off by Donna.

"I said, no"

"Sapphire waterfall - it's a waterfall made of sapphires!" the Doctor begged.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Donna said sarcastically. While Serena shook her head and said.

"She's not going to come."

But, he still tried and tried. Serena heard him say.

"Oh, come on! They're boarding now! It's no fun if I see it on my own. Four hours, that's all it takes."

"Stop begging Doctor it makes you sound desperate." Serena said loud enough for Donna and the Doctor to hear. The Doctor scowled at her while Serena smirked, and they could hear Donna laughing. It was a while before Donna stopped and said.

"No, that's four hours there and four hours back, it's like a school trip. I'd rather go sunbathing"

"She has a point..." Serena started."But...sunbathing's boring." She finished. The Doctor just shook his head before saying.

"You be careful, that's Xtonic sunlight."

"Oh, I'm safe. It says in the brochure this glass is fifteen feet thick." Donna reassured. While Serena just stood their listing at the conversation.

"All right, I give up. I'll be back for dinner, you, me, and Serena will try that anti-gravity restaurant. With bibs." the Doctor sighed. When Serena looked at him and mouthed 'With Bibs.' and he just replied.

"What?"

"Nothing only one person would want to go to a restaurant where you use bibs." She smirked.

"Oh...Shut up." He mumbled before Donna interrupted due to listing to the conversation.

"That's a date. Well, not a date." Donna started before finishing. "Oh, you know what I mean. Oh get off!"

"See you later." The Doctor said while Serena said.

"Bye Mum see you at supper."

"Oh shut it Serena." Donna laughed on the other line before saying. "Oi! You two be careful, all right?"

"Nah. Taking a big space truck with a bunch of strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight - what could possibly go wrong?" He said before hanging up the phone and turning to Serena.

"She has a point though." Serena commented while they were walking to the 'space truck'.

"Yeah she does." He replied before they stepped on and the journey beginning.

The Doctor and Serena sat on their blue seats waiting to depart. Serena had her back turned to the Doctor writing in the blue diary. She was writing when she heard a voice say.

"You shouldn't be doing that to yourself."

She turned to see the Doctor looking at her and she asked.

"Doing what?"

"Hurting yourself by reading that and writing in it." He replied.

"I'm not hurting myself I'm doing something to remember her." She said before turning back to original position not listing to any conversations. Before hearing the Doctor introduce himself to two people.

"I'm the Doctor, hello!"

She looked up to see two parents hounding there teenage boy to sit with them. Serena got up and saw the Doctor watching her in the corner of his eye. She then walked to where the boy was and asked.

"May I sit here."

"Yeah sure." He replied shortly before she introduce herself.

"I'm Serena Song."

She saw the boy was shocked a bit before he stuttered out.

"I..-'m...-" He started before finishing calmly. "Jethro"

"Nice to meet you." She greeted.

"Thanks." he said suddenly.

"For what Jethro." Serena asked.

"Talking to me so I don't have to be hounded by my parents to sit by them." Jethro replied. She laughed and said.

"Welcome to the Club Jethro."

"Wait what do you mean?" Jethro asked

"My parents use to do the same thing to me and my sister." She laughed. The she and Jethro had a conversation. She could see the Doctor smiling at her and she waved and Jethro asked.

"Who's that? Is he you boyfriend."

"No no no he's a friend I came with." Serena replied. Jethro nodded and there conversation began.

*209 Kliks Later.*

Serena and Jethro still talked even when they got their meals.

"I still hate it when my parents embarrass me." Jethro complained.

"If it makes you feel better me and my sister got it bad." She replied before Jethro hesitantly asked.

"You...talk...about you sister alot. Where is she?"

"She's died." Serena replied sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry" Jethro said quickly.

"Don't be...it's good to have her mentioned so i don't forget her." Serena said calmly.

"Yeah...thats true." He said.

"Ooo what did you get." Serena asked curiously changing the subject.

"Oh a salad...I'm not a big person for meats..like chicken and other things." Jethro answerd and Serena replied.

"Same here."

*251 Kilks Later*  
>Serena was speaking with Jethro when they heard Professor Hobbes finish saying something that made Jethro curious. He said.<p>

"...No living thing can live of Midnight or go outside on the surface."

So Serena watched as he asked.

"But how d'you know? I mean, if no-one can go outside..."

"Oh, his imagination! Here we go!" Jethro's Mother Val rolled her eyes.

"He has a point." Serena said, but Val ignored her.

"She's right he's got a point, though." the Doctor backed up.

"Exactly! We look upon this world through glass. Safe inside our metal box. Even the Leisure Palace was lowered down from orbit. And here we are now, crossing Midnight, but never touching it." The Professor exclaimed. Just then the engines turned off jilting the vehicle slightly.

"We've stopped. Have we stopped?" Val panicked.

"Are we there?" Jethro's fathe Biff questioned.

"We can't be, it's too soon." Dee said.

"She's right it's to soon." Said a quiet voice and everyone turned to Serena waiting for her to finish. "It hasn't even been four hours."

Serena just stayed quiet in till she heard Jethro say.

"We've broken down!"

"Thanks, Jethro." Biff said. While Serena covered her laugh up well with a cough and nudged Jethro and whispered.

"Good one."

He smiled happy he made someone laugh. Serena zoned out not even noticing the Doctor walk into the driver's cabin. She didn't say anything in till shouting started and she stood up and yelled.

"Shut up...Just Shut Up...Screaming and Arguing at each other won't Help Us."

Everyone became quiet and the Doctor nodded his thanks. While Serena sat down and stayed quiet only really talking to Jethro in quiet whispers that only her could her and not to her knowledge the Doctor too.

"Whats wrong?" Jethro whispered.

"I just hate when people argue...it...it doesn't help anything." She replied just as quiet and he nodded, and left her to her quiet place. Serena sat there in till there was two loud knocks on the shuttle and she and Jethro stood up going to the aisle of the shuttle where everyone else stood. People were panicking and Serena couldn't take it she was having her own panic attack on the aisle floor which everyone noticed and quiet.

"Serena...Serena...are you ok." The Doctor asked and She nodded before pulling out her sketch book and writing 'A panic attack just let me calm down'. The Doctor nodded while Jethro helped her up and Dee Dee came over and brought her to a seat and asked as she gave something to drink.

"Do you have panic attacks often?"

Serena nodded and wrote down 'Yes, but they stopped.'

"Why won't you talk?" Asked Jethro. Dee Dee put a hand on his on his arm and said.

"Some people who have panic attacks react differently...she may react by not speaking,,,but writing down what she wants to say."

Jethro nodded and Serena drank the rest of the water and the trio got up and walk over to the rest of the group and the Doctor put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him which he returned before more knocking occurred. In which Serena covered her ears. She heard Jethro say.

"It's moving..."

Just then everyone starts yelling and screaming and the woman Sky starts rambling.

"What is it, what the hell's making that noise? She said she'd get me. Stop it, make it stop, somebody make it stop! Don't just stand there looking at me, it's not my fault, he started it with his stories..."

"Calm down!" Dee Dee and Serena tried as Serena took her hands off her ears.

"... and he made it worse..." Sky said.

"You're not helping!" Val cried.

"...why couldn't you leave it alone? Stop staring at me! Just tell me what the hell it is!" Sky yelled. Then Serena watched as the knocking followed her too a corner and she screamed while the Doctor yelled.

"Get out of there!"

Then the shuttle shook knocking everyone to the ground. Serena falling with a yelp.

"Ahhh..." She screamed before landing on the aisle ground. The lights turned on and everyone got up. Serena heard the Doctor say.

"Argh... Arms. Legs. Neck. Head. Nose. I'm fine... Everyone else?"

Everyone nodded while the Doctor ran too Serena to check on her.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded. "Are you sure." the Doctor asked again. Serena nodded again writing on her sketch book 'Yes I'm fine.' He nodded. He walked away while Serena stared at a screen when suddenly a blonde woman appeared saying 'Doctor'. Serena stood there shocked a bit before walk over to everyone else. She walked over to see Sky look at them like some one crazed would. Before the Doctor asked.

"Sky?"

And she repeated him.

"Sky?"

She then started copying everyone except Serena who wasn't speaking. Just then everyone starts yelling in till the lights come on calming them some.

"Don't yell your not helping." Serena said and after Sky said.

"Don't yell your not helping."

Serena then kept her mouth shut. Everyone starts to panic about her and how shes copying when the Doctor/Sky says to everyone.

"Just stop it, all of you. Stop it. Please."

The Doctor then crouched down by her and Serena followed kneeling by him.

"Are you okay?" Serena/Sky asked while the Doctor just nodded before Doctor/Sky started rambling.

"Now then, Sky. Are you Sky? Is Sky still in there? Mrs Silvestry?" He/Sky started before continuing. "You know exactly what I'm going to say, how are you doing that?" He/Sky stopped again while Serena put a hand on his shoulder trying to stop him, but he shrugged it off and he/sky spoke again. "Roast beef! Bananas! The Medusa Cascade. Bang! Rose Tyler Martha Jones Donna Noble, Serena Song, TARDIS! Shamble bobble dibble dooble. Oh, Doctor, you're so handsome. Yes I am, thank you. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O..." He/Sky finished together at the exact time. Both he and Serena get up. Serena walks to one of the seats and sits down. She sits quietly in till she hears.

"Doctor, it's you. She's only copying you."

Serena quickly gets up and runs too the Doctors side. Everyone starts speaking about how she's not copying them when Serena says.

"Shut up!" She yelled and everyone quieted down. Then is shocked the Sky is not copying her either. Then she watches the Doctor kneel down by Sky and he says.

"Mrs Silvestry. I'm trying to understand. You've captured my speech, what for? What d'you need?" He said then realized. "You need my voice in particular. The cleverest voice in the room." the Doctor continued while Serena frowned at Sky. "Why? Cos I'm the only one who can help? Ohh, I'd love that to be true. But your eyes. They're saying something else. Listen to me. Whatever you want, if it's life, or form, or consciousness, or voice, you don't have to steal it. You can find it without hurting anyone. And I'll help you. That's a promise. So. What d'you think?" He finished. Then something shocks everyone when Sky says.

"Do we have a deal?"

Then the Doctor says it.

"Do we have a deal?"

Serena just stood shocked that it was happening and she was...she was so scared. She couldn't lose the Doctor. Everyone looked at Serena in her state of shock not bothering except Jethro who was near her making sure she wasn't hurt. Then Serena was pulled from her state of shock when she heard Biff say something.

"Well, there we are then! Now the only problem we've got is this Doctor."

"What No!" She said. As Sky started saying things and the Doctor repeated. Serena ran over to the Doctor and stood in front of him protectively. Staring at Biff blocking out everyone else in till Biff says.

"Yeah, we should throw him out!"

"Oh no you don't." Serena says as Biff tries to get past her she punches him. He stumbles back in shock.

"I said stay away." She growled then a fight emerges between the two and Val screams.

"Stop her."

Then a jolt happens throwing everyone to the ground and making Serena get thrown against the wall. She fell and Dee Dee ran over and called to Jethro.

"Help me bring her further down the aisle."

They carry her down further just as Serena is losing consciousness.

"Is she going to be ok?" Jethro asked.

"She'll need medical attention as soon as were rescued. Stay by her Jethro."

Then Dee Dee gets up and walks over to the rest of the group while Jethro watches over Serena. He then hears yelling and sees his father dragging the Doctor he gets up and runs over. Just as the hostess grabs Sky opening the Door releasing them out into Midnight. And the Doctor is released.

"It's gone, it's gone... It's gone, it's gone, it's gone... It's gone. It's gone... It's gone, it's gone, it's gone... It's gone, it's gone, it's gone..." He rambles. Then Val said.

"I said it was her."

He just looked at her and asked.

"Where's Serena?"

Dee Dee nodded over near the back of the aisle. He walked over as Jethro and Dee Dee followed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She was trying to stop you from getting thrown out..." Dee Dee started before Jethro finished.

"Serena fought my dad in till a jolt came...it knocked us to the ground...but she hit the wall knocking her unconscious then Dee Dee and I put her here where it was safe."

"Thank you." He told them sincerely.

*2 Hours later*

The Doctor had carried Serena to the TARDIS (not forgetting her bag) placing her in the medical bay to be patched up and when she was left her to rest. While he went to get Donna. When they were walking Donna asked.

"What d'you think it was?"

"No idea." He replied shortly.

"D'you think it's still out there?" She questioned, but the Doctor didn't answer so she said. "Well, you'd better tell 'em. This lot."

"Yeah. They can build a Leisure Palace somewhere else. Let this planet keep on turning, round an Xtonic star. In silence." He replied smiling slightly.

"Can't imagine you, without a voice." Donna said smiling.

"Molto bene." the Doctor said.

"Molto bene." Donna said teasing the Doctor.

"No, don't do that. Don't. Don't..." He said while Donna rolled her eyes then said.

"Wait a second...where's Serena?"

"In the TARDIS." the Doctor told her.

"Come on then lets see her." She said. Donna changed into regular clothes and they walked to the TARDIS.

"Well I thought you said she was here." Donna joked as they walked in the coral console.

"She's in the medical bay." the Doctor answered and Donna's smile faded.

"Take me to her." She asked. Then he and Donna walked to the med bay.

They watched over her in till. Serena's eyes fluttered open her vision still blurry.

"Oww...what happened?" She asked looking down seeing she still had her clothes on.

"You were knocked out." the Doctor answered.

"Yeah I got that part...I mean how?" Serena said looking through her bag she grabbed making sure she had everything and when she made sure she did she dropped it lightly on the ground.

"Your head hit a wall knocking you out." Donna said due to that the Doctor explained what happened.

"Oh well come one the next adventure." She replied smiling. The trio got up and ran to the coral console.

They walked around the console. The Doctor flicking various buttons. When Serena said.

"Well that was a fun adventure I can't wait in till the next."

Making Donna laugh a little and the Doctor smile. When she and Donna braced themselves when the Doctor pulled the lever sending them away on their next adventure...

A/N: Ok so that was Midnight I was glad I was finally able to put it up. Also you can guess why Serena doesn't talk much in this chapter. Well hope you enjoyed.  
>Eowyn<br>"Nothing is Impossible Just Highly Improbable - Douglas Adam"


	6. First Authors Note

Hello my lovelies!  
>I just wanted to notify you that. For now on if it is not a two part episode like stolen earth and journeys end. I will do the episodes in two parts. Well thats all.<br>_Eowyn._


	7. I Hate To Do This

I'm sorry everyone I will have to cancel this series on this site because its getting me angry. First when I tried to post the most recent chapter on the site crashed. Also I tend to have a lot of links in the chapters. And this site doesn't like links. So for now on please go to my quotev account. If you follow and read my stories. And go and read them on there. I love that you my reader have been reading the chapters. And I would still love to have that support on quotev.

Thank you for everything! You are the ones who keep me writing. I hope you continue to read my stories.

Eowyn

(P.S If you convince me to keep posting on . I will.)


	8. Changed My Mind

I thought it over and realized it wouldn't be fair to you my readers on this site. If I cancelled it on here. So I will continue on this site. And I am So Sorry. You guys are a part of my life and doing this would hurt you guys. So I will continue you it on this site. Also mind you. If something in the chapter says go to my pinterest or polyvore go to it. Because then you won't be able to know character outfits or hair designs and stuff. So...yeah.

Well...Thanks for everything.

Eowyn


End file.
